


Slim to none chance

by haledtoqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental Cuddling, Chance Meetings, M/M, Mentions Laura and Scott, Paris (City), backpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haledtoqueen/pseuds/haledtoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Paris, meeting a stranger you have never spoken to again is slim to none, so how small is the chance that the next time you see each other; you're sharing a bed?</p><p> "Um. I'm sorry? It just seemed like a sensible thing to do then but now I see it wasn't really and I'm so sorry it was really intrusive, I mean we don't even know each other at all, complete strangers, but at least it stopped your nightmares for the night?" His voice went up a few notches in question so Derek dropped his bags, turned around and glared at the guy with ridiculously ruffled hair and growled out a slightly sarcastic "Thanks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim to none chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyline/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Even though I have been in fandom and reading fics for years and years this is my first posted work in English! This is also part of the Sterek Haven Secret Santa fanworks exchange! So Merry Christmas everyone! (even if mine isn't that christmas-y)  
> Btw, I know I have read a fic (or two, or three) of Stiles and Derek backpacking and meeting in Europe so I feel safe to say the original idea isn't really mine, but who get's tired of that trope? So here's another one!

That "backpack in Europe and find yourself" thing Laura had insisted on wasn't that bad Derek supposed, standing underneath the Eiffel tower tilting his camera for the right angle. Laura had wanted him to bring someone with him but he found that being by himself actually made the trip more enjoyable. Except maybe the nights, he thought with a grimace. He hated sleeping in the same room as strangers when he barely could sleep and he didn't have enough money for a single hotel room every single night.

But the days on the other hand; seeing the architecture of centuries back still standing today, eating the real food and not the Americanized version in the US – it nearly made him forget. Derek felt a pang of guilt and lowered the camera. This trip, it wasn't what he deserved. He desverved hell for being so foolish- "Hey, Scotty-boy isn't this shit _the shit_ _!?_ Look at that fricking height! No wonder it takes about 50 to 60 tonnes of paint every seventh year-" Looking up Derek found the owner of the voice with the American accent easily. 

It was some guy with a marine blue beenie and hipster glasses waving his arms and nearly smacking another tourist's camera to the ground. Derek followed him with his eyes for some seconds more – the guy managed to bump into a person, to immediately apologize and while backing away bump into another person and that was just while Derek was watching – until he and his friend "Scotty-boy" had disappeared in the crowd.

Derek felt a loss suddenly, he would have loved to sketch all those movements, catch them on paper and make them come alive with some choosen colours. Well, the chances of seeing him again were slim to none right? Even less of a chance that Derek would open his mouth and ask the guy to model for him, and while he was at it; not managing to make it sound creepy.

\- - -

Derek woke up sluggishly and instinctively burrowed more deeply into the warmth surrounding him. Slowly, with fluttering eyelashes, he opened his eyes. And without focusing stared at a bland wallpaper that looked disturbingly dirty in the soft morning light. A quick look at the watch on his wrist told him it was afternoon light rather than morning light. He had slept way too long, came the thought so suddenly that Derek felt his heart arche. Because it had been a very long time since he last slept this long. With wonder he continued to stare straight at the wall, seeing the dust dance in the light.

"Hnng, better not be bacon, dad..." Derek felt himself tense up and the person  _laying behind him_ must have felt it too because that person became equally stiff. A tense silence followed and Derek couldn't quite grasp just what was going on here. He suddenly became very conscious of the stranger's hand around his stomach, holding him close to the body behind him and the feeling of his butt against something warm that must be the person's groin. His entire back was warm and their legs were intertwined. The slightly shaky but carefully controlled breathing against his neck ruffled his hair just a little bit and gave him shivers and his hand was cluched around the other person's hand, basically holding hands and- and he was totally  _cuddling_ someone here. 

Slowly he turned and his eyes meet a pair of brown eyes that were close to sparkling in the soft sunlight. The moment they just stared at each other seemed to last an eternity but suddenly the guy, because it was obviously a man now when Derek had woked up a bit more and could feel the flatness of that chest, made a strangled noise and started to wave his hands around - Derek barely avoided getting his face smacked with one of them - and then fell out of the tiny bed, and started talking nonstop at a pace Derek found astounding. When did he breathe? How many words could he say in one breath?

"Just- this is not- the others complained and they were gonna throw you out and I couldn't- you had a nightmare!" Derek felt his face drain of colour. Yes, of course he had a nightmare. He had had at least a few of them every single night since- He directed a glare at the guy and said stiffly; "I see." Then he stood up and started packing his belongings. He wasn't staying here a moment longer than he had to. He could feel his cheeks turn red in shame and humilation. "Um. I'm sorry? It just seemed like a sensible thing to do then but now I see it wasn't really and I'm so sorry it was really intrusive, I mean we don't even know each other at all, complete strangers, but at least it stopped your nightmares for the night?" His voice went up a few notches in question so Derek dropped his bags, turned around and glared at the guy with ridiculously ruffled hair and growled out a slightly sarcastic "thanks."

It didn't stop the rambling. ”Wow, you got an intense glare!” Was nervously chuckled forth, and before Derek could trace the moles on the guy's neck he picked up his bags and went for the door. ”Hey wait just a moment-” Derek shut the door determinedly before the guy had even finished his sentence. Whatever it was, he wasn't interested.

\- - -

While sipping on a cup of coffee later on at a café, Derek could admit to himself that he was the tiniest bit interested. He had nightmares every single night for so long he didn't remember how it had been sleeping soundly. It must have made quite the picture when they cuddled, their bodies had been really close and if Derek thought about it he could still feel his butt against that guys crotch.

The remembered feeling of it made a flush come to his face. And it was that moment someone bumbed into his chair from behind and something squishy fell on his shoulder and landed in his lap. After looking closely Derek concluded it was a piece of a cake. What the...? He turned around and there he was, the guy that had held him tight last night. And by the empty platter in his hand he was the one responsible for the mess in Derek's lap. Aaaand that didn't sound suggestive at all. ”Omg I am so sorry- I mean, Je suis trés désolé-” Derek felt this eyebrows go up, this guy could speak French? Speechless, he just continued to stare as the guy hurried to get napkins and started to clean up as much as he could of the mess on Derek's shirt. His hands were quite large Derek noted and they were touching his stomach and chest and he couldn't really help it if it got his other head's attention could he?

Without really thinking about it Derek reached out and took a hold on the hands, effectively stopping their frantic movements for a moment. ”It's alright I got extra-” His voice died out when he looked up and met the guy's eyes. Recognition made his mouth slack and there was chock and surprise and all those things in his eyes, but there were also heat in them. Smoldering heat that made Derek's heart skip a beat. He couldn't form any thoughts suddenly. ”Oh. It's you.” Was not spoken but rather breathed out and Derek's eyes went down to that mouth, in the distance he heard the words, and when they met eyes again the question just came forth without any further reflection behind it. Probably because Derek wished, so hard, that their lips would meet in that moment. ”Will you model for me?”

 


End file.
